witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Harcstílusok
The witchers wield two swords, but only one at a time so that their other hand is free for the casting of jelek. Generally speaking, the ezüst kard is more effective against anything supernatural; farkasemberek, dzsinn, vámpírok, kísértetekben... And the acél kard is more useful against mutánsok and emberek. Even though there are nominally three different harcstílusok in the A Witcher, there are also differences between the styles depending on whether you're wielding steel or silver. Erős Stílus Lambert refers to this as the Temeriai Ördög. "Ezt temeriai lovagok és egyszeru emberek fejlesztették ki. Leghatásosabban nehéz páncélzatú ellenfelek ellen használható." This style hits hard and heavy, dealing the most damage with a single blow to one opponent out of all the witcher fighting styles. The downside is the slowness; the enemy may be quick enough to slip in a debilitating blow of their own while the witcher is just preparing to strike. But against knights and necrophages, creatures with thick skin or tough armour, Erős Stílus cuts the fighting time to a much more bearable length. (Spoiler: Here is a list of such opponents) Mechanics Use the Erős Stílus to defeat larger, armored opponents :* Switch to this style by left-clicking on the wolf icon, or by pressing Z''' :* Left click on desired target Lásd még :* Acél erős :* Ezüst erős Gyors Stílus Lambert calls the Gyors Stílus Addan Aenye, a Tüzes Táncos. "Nissail, a tünde kardforgató és költo hozta létre a vadmacskák, különösen a párducmacska megfigyelése során. A stílus a sebességet és mozgékonyságot helyezi elotérbe az ütések ereje helyett. A Tüzes Táncos nem enged idot ellenfelének az ütésre. Ahogy Nissail írta, "Az ideális kardforgató egy olyan láng, amit nem sebezhetnek meg, de ez a láng minden alkalommal sebet ejt, ha megérintik." Ez a stílus nagyon népszeru a tünde arisztokratáknál." This style is a must when facing quick and agile opponents, like kísértetekben és vámpírok. However, it's relatively useful against heavier opponents like necrophages, too, because the blows landing in quick succession leave them preciously little time to retaliate. This also means that the fights may become drawn out, the witcher bleeding his opponent with nicks and shallow cuts. ('''Spoiler: Here is a list of such opponents) Mechanics Use Gyors Stílus to defeat agile opponents. :* Switch to this style by left-clicking on the cat icon or by pressing X''' :* Left click on desired target Lásd még :* Acél gyors :* Ezüst gyors Csoportos Stílus Lambert names this A Viroledan Naev'de Feaine Glaeddyv. "Szó szerint fordítva a Kilenc Napkard. Viroledo kardforgatói fejlesztették ki ezt a stílust, úgy, hogy egyszerre több ellenfél ellen is felvehessék a küzdelmet egy komplex vágássorozattal. Ezen stílus mesterei egyszerre akár kilenc ellenféllel is meg tudnak küzdeni." When surrounded by a multitude of creatures, this style shines. The beautiful, circular moves of this style make sure that every single one of the surrounding opponents gets hit and, with upgrades, grants a considerable chance of knocking them down. The Viroledan should be used with consideration, however, for even though certain foes (like fojtólidércek) fall under the dancing blade like leaves, there are also monsters in the midst of which the Csoportos Stílus is not recommended (such as exploding nadályok és cemetaurok). When facing mixed groups, it is best to target the weakest enemy, where the chances of missing are the smallest. ('''Spoiler: Here is a discussion about group opponents) Mechanics The Csoportos Stílus icon is most effective against groups of weaker opponents. :* Switch to this style by left-clicking on the griffin icon or by pressing C :* Left click on desired target Lásd még :* Acél csoport :* Ezüst csoport Kategória:Harc cs:Styly boje de:Kampfstile en:Witcher fighting styles fr:Gestion des combats#Styles de combat it:Stili di combattimento pl:System Walki